


Love Is A Burning Thing

by AifasInTheSky



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Day 01 - Falling In Love, Fluff, Helmet Party Week 2021, M/M, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AifasInTheSky/pseuds/AifasInTheSky
Summary: Demo and Sniper find out about an interesting secret...Entry for Helmet Party Week 2021!
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 24





	Love Is A Burning Thing

“And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire…”

“Mate, are you alright?” Sniper asks. Engineer stops playing, head cocked quizzically. “You’ve played Ring of Fire like 5 times now.”

Engineer reddens in the light of the campfire and Sniper knows he is onto something.

“I… I like Johnny Cash,” Engineer says weakly. Sniper raises an eyebrow. “What? It’s true.” His contrary frown does nothing to erase the humour on Sniper’s expression.

“Come on, mate—really?” Sniper cackles as Engineer punches him on the shoulder. “Alright, alright. But you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course, pardner,” Engineer says, nodding.

The silence of the night stretches on. It is quiet in the New Mexico desert, away from the Teufort base and its usual ruckus. Sniper finds these camping outings one of the nicest things that came with being friends with Truckie.

Engineer mutters something. It is lost to the cracking of the flames.

“Sorry, mate, what did you say?”

Engineer looks like he’s about to deny he said anything, but he swallows hard and squares up. He takes a deep breath and—

“I think I’m in love with—”

\-----

Soldier is oddly quiet today.

He looks discreetly over his bottle of ol’ Scrumpy. Soldier is playing with a bottle cap, making it roll back and forth with his index finger. His cheeks are pink—maybe from the drink? Nah, he didn’t drink that much. Soldier usually starts getting tipsy after his fourth beer, and he drank just the one today.

“What’s wrong, mate?”

Soldier jumps on his chair. “Nothing!” he says, unconvincingly.

Demo squints. Thinks for a moment or two. What can be getting him so lost in the clouds and so flustered at the same…?

Oh.

OH.

“Congratulations, mate!” Demo says, grinning. Soldier stares at him, visibly nervous. “Who’s the lucky lass, huh?” Demo winks.

“NO!” yells Soldier, slamming his hands on the table. “You—you got it all wrong!”

“Aw, come on, Janey, you know you can tell me anything.” He squints. Unless… “You know that I won’t mind if it’s a lad, mate.”

Soldier gets impossibly redder. Ah, jackpot! He mumbles something under his breath, of which he only catches: “… Not a lady.”

“Ahah! Jane, don’t worry, mate, I’m happy for ya. So, who’s the lucky lad?” Wait, can he be—He frowns. “Is him from the enemy team?”

Soldier shakes his head. He breathes out with relief. That could’ve gotten dangerous for a moment there—everyone knows the Administrator’s got eyes and ears everywhere and she wouldn’t be happy at all. “So, who’s it, mate? Anyone we both know? Come on, spill!” He prods Soldier’s shoulder with his fist, a smirk on his face.

Soldier gulps. He seems to collect the bravery enough to speak, and opens his mouth. Demo is expectant.

“It is—”

\-----

“So, Soldier.”

“What about him?” Demo asks, drinking from his bottle of Scrumpy. He tries to look disinterested but fails, peeling an eye open to stare at Sniper.

“You know what about him!” he says, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. His beer threatens to slosh on the floor of the camper.

“Well, what about Engineer?” Demo retorts. Sniper deflates. Crikey, he’s got a point.

“Point taken, mate.” They both sit in silence.

“So you know about—” they both say in unison.

Sniper chuckles. “Yeah, yeah. Who could’ve seen it coming?”

“Well, speak for yerself, mate. You don’t spend enough time around the base if you haven’t noticed by now.”

“Come on, are you telling me, by God, that you knew before Soldier told you?”

To Sniper’s glee, Demoman groans. “Alright, alright. But neither did you.”

“Yes, but I’m not the one gloating.” Sniper tuts, smirking.

Demo grunts. He’s getting real tired of this banter at his expense.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Plan? You and I, mate, will wait and see what happens. There’s no way in hell I’m getting involved. That relationship sounds like insanity. From both parts.”

“Ach, I agree,” Demo said. “Not that we have much ground to talk. Especially _you_.”

“Me?” Sniper freezes. “Why?”

“I know there are no cameras or microphones inside here, so… Come on, mate; RED Spy?”

Sniper blushes. “Ask RED Soldier what he thinks of crossfaction relationships,” he spits.

Demo almost falls off his seat. “How—how didya know?”

Sniper smirks. “Spies know one helluva lot.”

“Oh, come on.” Demo groans. “That’s just crude.”

Sniper laughs, and soon he can’t help but laugh too.

“Alright,” Demo says. “Let’s wait and see. I hope those two get their act together soon. I miss my drinking buddy.” Not that they have stopped drinking together, but Jane is terribly absent these days.

“And I can’t keep listening to Ring of Fired on repeat for much longer.” Sniper mutters.

Demo laughs. Nah, he thinks their friends will be alright. And it’ll be a dance entertaining enough to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finished this thing fldskjfklj
> 
> It's short, I know, but I have been inspired to write so many other things that I left it alone for ages dlfkjsfklj I'm so sorry. I really hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Also this will probably be my only entry for Helmet Party Week 2021, bc I've been hit by inspiration to write more stories for my 31 Days OTP "fic," which is long overdue and includes even more helmet party so yay.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! ♥


End file.
